This invention relates generally to a coin disposing apparatus for counting, sorting and/or otherwise processing coins, and particularly to a mechanism in such a coin disposing apparatus for aligning a random supply of coins preparatory to delivery to a subsequent processing station.
A coin disposing apparatus of the type in question receives coins to be processed in a totally random manner. The proper alignment of such a random supply of coins is essential for the desired processing of the coins. As heretofore constructed, the coin aligning mechanism in such processing apparatus comprises a rotary disc surrounded by a stationary annular wall, and a linear coin runway extending approximately radially outwardly of the disc from a peripheral position thereon. The rotary disc receives coins from an overhead supply conveyor. Revolving at sufficiently high speed, the disc centrifugally throws the coins into abutting contact with the relatively fixed annular wall. The coin runway accepts the coins one by one from the periphery of the rotary disc and delivers them in a row to a counting or other processing station.
One of the problems with the above outlined type of known coin aligning mechanisms arises by reason of the fixed annular wall around the rotary disc. Upon abutting engagement of the coins on the rotary disc with the fixed wall, friction occurs which tends to arrest the travel of the coins with the disc. That results in the revolution of the coins about their own axes, in a direction opposite to the rotative direction of the disc.
Such frictional rotation of the coins about their own axes becomes more and more pronounced in case of an increase in the rotative speed of the disc. The higher the speed of the disc, the greater is the centrifugal force exerted on the coins to send them into abutment against the fixed wall. Thus the friction between the coins and the wall increases until at last the coins start slipping over the rotary disc and so no longer travel with the disc toward the entrance of the coin runway. This is a crucial drawback of the conventional coin aligning mechanism, running counter to the present-day demand for higher speed processing of coins.
Another problem with coin aligning mechanisms of the prior art concerns a system for the controlled supply of coins onto the rotary disc. In a large capacity disposing apparatus, wherein coins are loaded on the noted overhead supply conveyor from a hopper for bulk delivery onto the rotary disc, means are commonly employed for controlling the coin delivery from the conveyor to the disc. An oversupply of coins onto the rotary disc may result in their jamming at the entrance of the coin runway. To avoid this large capacity coin disposing apparatuses have provisions for sensing a coin oversupply on the rotary disc and for setting the supply conveyor out of operation upon occurrence of such an oversupply. The control means automatically cause the supply conveyor to resume coin delivery onto the rotary disc upon decrease of the amount of coins thereon to a proper degree.
Typical means conventionally adopted for sensing coin oversupply is a Microswitch, the trade name for a small electrical switch wherein contact is made or broken by a slight motion. The Microswitch has an actuator arm overhanging the rotary disc from the fixed annular wall. Upon upward displacement of the actuator arm by the coins piled up on the rotary disc, the Microswitch sets the supply conveyor out of operation, during the descent of the actuator arm to its normal angular position.
An objection to the above known oversupply sensing means is that the Microswitch with the mechanically displaced actuator arm does not necessarily correctly ascertain coin oversupply and easily malfunctions. Another objection arises from the fact that the Microswitch lies in a fixed position on the annular wall around the rotary disc. A pile of coins on the disc does not activate the Microswitch actuator arm until the pile comes around to the location of the arm. Furthermore, should the oversupply sensing means allow the delivery of an excessive quantity of coins onto the rotary disc for either of the above reasons, the coins may become caught between the disc and the overhanging actuator arm, making the sensing means totally incapable of functioning.